meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 23
Title: It's The Best Christmas Ever! Starring Roles: Nutty the Squirrel Alexandra Kenny McCormick And Alex Pig (on The Christmas Special) Featuring: Alex Pig (on normal episode) Appearances: ("Appearances:" No matter what!) Samuel Mora Flaky the Porcupine Gumball Watterson Peppa Pig Lifty the Raccoon Colombiaball Lisa Loud Flippy the Bear NepalRawr And Steve (The Christmas Special only) *Inside a house, Nutty, Alexandra, and Kenny are all decorating the christmas tree!* *Kenny puts the star on top only to drop it by mistake* Kenny: (NO! What the heck!?) *Alexandra are now well this close to death, the poor girl got the star impaled on the head* Nutty: ALEXANDRA! Do not worry, i save ya! *Runs to her and spits his hands and rubs them together, preparing to remove the star, he did it but...* TAA-DAA! D:... Huh? *Nutty have Alexandra's BRAIN stuck under the star* Alexandra: DUUUH! *Does this thing with finger on lips, like an idiot* Squirrels are the nuttiest creatures! Hahah! *Nutty growls and stabs it back on Alexandra's head, she is smart again uh...* Ugh, again i... Ooops! Sorry, Nutty! *Nutty slaps her face* >:( Ow! *Pets her own cheek* *Outside, they fix the lights on the roof* Alexandra: To the left, Alex! To the "right!" Right, right, I SAID RIGHT! Alex: Your right? Alexandra: Right, MY LEFT! Alex: UGH! This is getting.. *About to trip* Out of hand! WAAAH! Fudge! *He lands on ground with the ladder, chopping him in pieces* Alexandra and Kenny: :O... Nutty: Huh? PORK CHOPS! AHAHAH! *Nutty eats Alex's remains but... The remains doesn't have sugar* YUCK! I hate sugar free stuff! *Nutty spits it* Dis is the worst! *Crosses arms in anger* *Later, their lights is on* Samuel: *Appears* Hello guys, wow! Shiny! *Others comes as well* Everybody (Plus Samuel): WOW! Alexandra: Well yeah, amazing! Samuel: Huh what the? *The sun appears and it triggers the light, Samuel is set on fire* AAAAH! WHAT THE HECK?!?! Nutty: Nooo! SAM! And... AH! My fur! *Nutty explodes* Alexandra: GUYS! *She turns to dust as she stared at Nutty!* *Everybody seems dead!* *Lifty just are always screaming as he runs around with his tail on fire, Colombia burns too as his colour turns only yellow* *Lisa gets zapped by the lights and dies* Nepal: RAAAWR! *Eats fire as he burns and turns crispy to death!* *Flaky, Peppa, Gumball, Lifty, and Colombia all is seen dead on ground* *As everybody died, Kenny shakes of fear, he suddenly opens his eyes and realises even he is only survivor* Kenny: (Huh? I am alive? I AM ALIVE! ^^ WOO HOO! XD... Huh? WAH!) *I thought so anyway, since he got crushed but also impaled by the roof* (OOF!) *Head rolls as he died* *Flippy suddenly appear* Flippy: WOW... :O Cool!... *Claps slowly as he realises his butt is on fire* Huh? MY BUTT! AH! Winner: Flippy the Bear! *Flippy shakes the fire off his butt* Flippy: Phew! *Thumbs up and salutes!* Merry Christmas, people! Eh people? People, see ya next fall! Or whatever, bye! The End! Category:Blog posts